Going Back in Time
by Tuxita
Summary: Hermione is feeling lost since she lost her lover Ron.She and Harry go Back in Time to save him from him death. While in the Past she starts to see that her heart doesn't stand for the same man anymore, HrHP
1. Chapter 1

A black velvet cloak was lying on the floor, two crystal shoes in the chair and a lonely girl in the bed.

Her curly brown hair was arranged in a ceremonial way. She was crying, her heart had been broken by a very close friend.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. She yelled to leave her alone but the person just ignored it and walked in.

'Hermione, I'm sorry. I couldn't pretend I did not know!' a man's voice said. The lonely girl looked up to her friend, tears coming down her face.

'You didn't tell me everything, Harry. What else are you hiding from me?' Hermione sat on the bed and looked firmly at her best friend.

Harry sat as well and looked for words to tell her the big secret.

'Today when you were going to be married... I found out something about your fiancé. He is not who you believe he is. He's a ... he's a vampire.'

'Yes, that I KNOW! What else?' she argued.

'He was the one who killed Ron on the belief that you were his soul mate.'

'WHAT?' she stood up and thought about what Harry told her in the middle of her wedding.

He just walked in in the middle of the wedding saying that Rudolf was a vampire (the wedding was in a non-religious place) and that he had cheated on her.

Hermione had seen the truth in his eyes and ran away to her room where they were at the moment.Ron had been her love for over three years before they left school and, after Harry killed Voldemort, they had been lovers and were considering marriage. However, one day a letter came and Hermione felt as lonely as she had ever been.

Ron had been killed in a Auror's job which he and Harry were doing. Harry told her that Ron had gone hunting a murderer while he saved the villagers. He just realised Ron was dead when he heard a wild scream in the night.

Hermione's life changed from that day forward. Harry became her best friend and Rudolf had came into her life three months after Ron's death.

Harry didn't liked him but Hermione thought it was because of Ron that Harry didn't like Rudolf. He told her several times that she was moving to fast in her relationship with Rudolf... Four months later Rudolf proposed and Hermione accepted.

Now that she thought of it, she had never seen Rudolf during the day and he had some weird behaviors at certain times of the month...

'Why? Why me, Harry? Now that I thought I'd found love...' she hugged her friend in an attempt to find comfort and solace. Harry put his hand in her hair and breathed her perfume deeply. It hurt him to think his Hermy was crying because of what he said, but it was the truth. He had investigated Rudolf's past. He was his friend's murderer.

'I'm sorry, little baby...I'm so sorry' he pleaded to her caringly. They sat on the bed in the same position, him hugging her, comforting her for everything that had happened to her in the last two years.

Finally Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms. He placed her carefully in the bed and covered her with a warm cover. He picked up his black velvet cloak from the floor and wondered how it had gotten there.

He opened the door and gave a last look at his little baby (as he called her in dark moments to calm her since her parents and Ron's deaths).

'Bye, Hermy. I'm sorry, my little baby.'

--

As she opened her eyes, she saw a man sitting near her. His red hair in front of his eyes and his face pale. 'Ron?' Hermione sighed, the man turned his face to see her and she felt scared, for she saw her dead love near her. She stood up and moved to hug him but she passed through the man.

No, it was not Ron. For a second she saw him and the next he was gone.

It was time...she was going to talk about it to Harry. She was going back.

She had a bath and dressed in a simple white shirt and black trousers. She fixed her hair, put on her make-up and stared at her blood shot eyes in the mirror. In spite of everything, she was not sorry for not marrying and was not angry with Rudolf because she knew what she was going to do. She was going back.

------

Okay, please review...

This is just my second English story. Please read and review.

Tuxita


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione knocked on the door of Harry's home. It was a big castle he received from the Ministry for saving the world from Voldemort.

'Hermy? What are you doing here so early in the morning?' Harry asked still in his pajamas.

Hermione embraced him and walked with him to the sitting room, she sat on the couch and looked at Harry. She stared at her hands and then ' Harry... I'm going to try...'

'NO!' he shouted 'Don't you dare to say what I think you are going to say!'

'But I'm...I'm going to try the Time Flight. I'm sure it will work. I'm going to save my parents from Voldemort and Ron from Rudolf.'

Harry looked desperate, 'Please, I beg you. It's not tested yet! You might get yourself stuck in the past! It's not worth it. I'm sure...I'm sure Ron wouldn't want it!'

Hermione stood up and walked to the door 'I'm going anyway, I just thought you would like to come with me, I would...be safer if you came.

'I will...'he said standing up as well, 'I will follow you.'

She smiled and took his hand. He went upstairs and dressed in some black jeans and a black T-shirt then he looked to the black velvet cloak and grabbed it. He met her downstairs and they headed to the library and pulled a blue and red book from the shelf. The wall moved and a big door appeared in front of them.

'How many years do you want?' Harry asked as Hermione put a strange watch on her and Harry's wrists.

'Three years, Harry. We are going to Hogwarts...when we were still innocent children'.

Harry chanted a few words in a low voice and the door opened and a strong white light came from it. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and she looked at him.

'Are you ready?' he asked without looking back. She nodded and Harry continued, 'Okay then...'

They walked into the door not knowing if they were going to return to Harry's house or if they were going to wherever they'd wanted to go.

The strong light made them close their eyes as they walked into the mysterious light. Something happened to them that Hermione nor Harry could explain.

**hope you like...**

Tuxita


	3. Chapter 3

The strong light made them close their eyes as they walked into the mysterious light. Something happened then that Hermione nor Harry could explain.

Her legs couldn't hold her weight, the time traveling made her feel sick. The last thing they saw was the light and then a huge weight fall on them and they found themselves on the green ground of Hogwarts.

'Hermione? Are you alright, baby?' Ronald Weasley was staring at them. They were lying on the grass looking funny.

Hermione looked confused at Harry, as she faced him she giggled. Ron sighed and Harry stared. 'We are alright, Ron...but I just remembered I forgot my books in the classroom, can you get them for me, darling?' Hermione said very firmly.

'Yes, of course.' he ran away from them and went looking for Hermione's books.

Hermione stared at her hands and laughed. She was seventeen again as was Harry. Their clothes had changed and they were once more at Hogwarts, their beloved school.

Harry looked around and it was with happiness that he said, 'Home, Sweet Home' once more. Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly 'Oh, Harry! We did it, we are geniuses, now we can live everything again, make up for our mistakes!'

He gave her a faint smile 'Yeah, maybe I can make peace with Ginny... and save the world again...'

Hermione realised that Harry was talking about Voldemort and she looked away from his eyes. They would have to jump that part...it had been an awful war and many of their friends had died, Mr Weasley, Lupin, Tonks...and Voldemort was still in their minds as the worst thing that had happened to them, especially to Harry.

'I know you were almost killed last time but we can return before the final battle and then to the day you and Ron went on your mission. I just...I just want to live these happy moments again...to kiss him...to hold him...to cry on his shoulder...oh...I missed him so much...everything will be different, he won't go on that mission and we are going to marry, have our life together...'

Harry stared at his hands...there was so much that she had no idea of... so much that he hadn't told her about Ron, about his death...about himself.

All he did was listen, as he always did, to her ideas and projects. They walked closely to the Great Hall where their friends awaited them.

Since that moment they knew that everything was going to be different, even their relationship in the future (their present).

'Know what, Potter? I think I could stay here a long time...' she thought as Ron opened his arms and hugged and kissed her.

--

Right, Thanks to the reviewers...and the one that have read this last chapter. I hope you like this as I have rewritten this chapter twice...

Review and give some suggestions to improve this story and my writing.

Tuxita


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was sitting in his old room at Hogwarts watching Ron sleeping quietly in his bed. His head hurt so badly he could barely think. For the last month he and Hermione had been reliving their school years.

She was as happy as she had once been and that made Harry happy. They were now closer than ever. When she wasn't with Ron, she was with Harry and Ginny. The only thing he regretted was that the school year was almost at its end. Another month and they would have to fight Voldemort.

He had already destroyed the Horcruxes and the last thing he had to do was to try to protect the ones who had died the first time. That was his plan, not to let them die again.

A girl's figure appeared in the doorway of their room. Harry remembered that situation. He let himself go naturally.

'Hi, Harry' Ginny said kissing him. He kissed back. 'I thought we might take a walk...I have a surprise for you'

They left the room and walked quietly until they reached the Room of Requirements. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and walked in. The room was arranged like a big romantic house. A small table, a couch and a bed.

Harry, knowing what was going to happen, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her passionately, but then he realised that that was not what he wanted, not with Ginny.

'I can't do this, Ginny!' he turned his back on her, 'I don't want to hurt you more than I have already...'

'What the hell do you mean?' she pleaded.

'I don't want to date you anymore...I don't love you ...' he said looking straight into her eyes.

Ginny's eyes started to fill with tears and Harry moved to comfort her but she pushed him away.

'I thought you really loved me... I was going to give you my body as my soul is already yours...' she cried desperately. She shook her head and said 'Ok, if that's what you want. Tell me, who is she?'

'What!' he didn't see this coming. He knew that after they made love, Ginny would get pregnant and after that he knew she would kill herself when she realised that he loved someone else. He thought that avoiding this act he could save her. And so he did what he had to do...break up with her.

'I noticed you have been away this last month and I think that this denial that you've shown me is because of another girl. Is it Cho? Or Luna?...' she yelled as tears came down her face.

Harry knew that he had no choice then but to tell her everything...truly everything.

Ginny just stood there. Sadness could be seen in her eyes and in her face. Harry had gone a long time ago. They talked for hours and now the anger she felt at his denial and their break up was long gone and had given place to a new strange feeling that she could not describe. First she felt the anger going away and sadness come into her, then relief and happiness and then again sadness and darkness had taken place in her heart.

Even if he was telling the truth she could not believe him. But if half of what he said was true she was glad she hadn't made love to him. She deserved better, much better.

That was the conclusion she got from her thoughts and desires. Harry didn't deserve her, she was a great person, a great student and a very pretty girl as well. He was not her true love after all, he was just one more...just another jerk in her life.

----

Okay, this one is a bit stupid but I promise next one will be better.

Review please, give suggestions,

Tuxita


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, this is the 5th, is just a middle chapter that I think you will like.**

**When someone asks you if you would change anything in the past what do you say?**

**;-) Tuxita**

A furious Hermione walked in the Boy's dorm. Harry stood up to greet her but instead of a good morning he received a slap from Hermione. Rubbing his face he looked surprised at her.

'WHAT WENT THROUGH YOUR MIND?' he was really confused, Hermione was pacing furiously from one side to the other. 'Oh, what the fuck is wrong with you, Harry? Are you a senseless jerk!'

The slapped boy was getting more confused by the minute. 'What are you talking about? Hermy?'

'Don't Hermy me! Ginny...she's broke in pieces in the Girls' dorm! She is telling everyone that you broke up with her...'

'That's right! I broke up with her, you know that she was going to commit suicide after leaving Hogwarts!'

Hermione opened her mouth to yell again but Harry was faster, 'I don't love her, Hermy, not now, I couldn't pretend that I did. Things change, you know? They aren't always the same as they used to be when we were seventeen...'

Hermione felt he was right but she couldn't admit she was wrong about his attitude. She looked calmly to Harry as she hugged him trying to make up with him. A lonely tear came down her cheek but no one noticed but the guy that had just entered the room.

Ronald Weasley entered in the room looking for his best mate but instead he found his girlfriend hugging Harry and with a tear coming down her face. A strong feeling came into him and he felt jealous of Harry once more. He always had everything he wanted, even Hermione... Ron just couldn't believe he had trusted them for so long and now they were hugging and whispering in each others ear and God knows what else they were doing.

Hermione and Harry were away from the room, their eyes were on each other, their minds racing and their hearts were just more confused than ever before.

Hermione felt like she wanted to kiss him but for her sake Harry pulled away before they got in more contact, because he had the same desire but his was deeper than hers, he had learned to love her over the years and that was he reason for going back to their past – to make her happy (even if that meant to see her with his best mate).

Two sparkling eyes came from the door and it was then that Hermione and Harry saw Ron. His eyes met theirs and he turned away without a word.

Even the crying of Hermione did not made him look back at them. Harry sighed unpleasantly at the sight of Hermione walking in their room again with a angry face.

'It's all your fault Harry, now he thinks that we were doing something we shouldn't... Everything's different! I want it to be the same... want it to be like it was...'

'Nothing could be the same, my little baby... we have already done things that we hadn't done before and nothing will stay the same... You knew it! Nothing stays the same...'

--

All she wanted was to wake up from this nightmare. She had returned to her past to be with him and as hard as it was to admit she didn't want to be with him anymore...she didn't even look like she was bothered by the fact that he wasn't speaking to them...

All he wanted was for her to understand that things and feelings change, the past could not be changed without changing the future... He wanted...he wanted her...only her...nothing more...

* * *

**I wouldn't change anything because if we change the past then the present will be different. Even if the present is awful we have to learn from it...**

**( I think you understand my point, though I don't know if I wrote it in a understandable way, lol)**

**Tuxita ... R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

As Hermione thought about all that had happen in the last months, she felt Harry was right – Nothing stays the same.

She made peace with Ron but he was still very jealous about her relationship with Harry, the two boys were not speaking to each other. Ginny didn't talk to Harry or Hermione since he had broke up with her.

Ginny was always alone just like Harry. Hermione felt guilty somehow. It was her fault Harry was alone. It was her fault Harry was going to fight Voldemort again... They couldn't jump that part...they had changed everything...they would have to fight again.

All the Horcruxes were destroyed and Hermione knew that Harry would need help to prepare himself to the war. She couldn't see her best friend with that lonely look in his face...she had to do something.

'Hermione, can I talk to you?' Hermione looked up from her book and saw Ginny standing there.

'Of course, Ginny.' she replied standing up.

With a smirk in her face Ginny walked away from the Common Room with Hermione. She was playing with her hands when suddenly she said ' I need to tell you somethig that I think Ron won't like...' in her face a dark light arised to her eyes.

Hermione looked amused ' And I wonder what that could be?'

Ginny laughed and said quietly ' Harry broke up with me because of yeh... I know it...and you like him too little bastard!'

'What!' Hermione stopped and looked seriously at Ginny. Ginny looked like drugged, her eyes were sparkling and wild open, it almost frighteen Hermione when she smirked at her again.

'You think I don't know? You are such a little angel, aren't you Granger! Stealing my boy from me! I will tell Ron and then he will dump you and maybe he will beat Harry 'til he sees that is me he wants not you, scumbag Mudblood...'

Hermione could believe what she was hearing not from her used-to-be best friend...she was nuts...something was not right with her.

'You're talking non-senses, Ginny... Even if he likes me, he likes me as a friend not as anything else. And I don't like him that way, I like Ron.'

'Nonsenses! You hear me, Granger your slut , if I see you near my guy, I will personaly jinx you and hex you til you die! Gotcha?'

Ginny walked away leaving Hermione completly out of her mind. Harry loving her? Nonsense, they were like brothers. And Harry would never do that to his best friend (e_ven if his best mate was not talking to him at the moment, _Hermione thought).

Or would he? _No, not like Harry, _Hermione started walking back when she saw a dark haired boy coming out of his Invisibility Cloak.

'Harry! Were you spying on me?' she snapped

The boy looked at her eyes and sadly said 'No, I was spying on Ginny... She's not well...' He put his cloak in his bag and walked to the surrondingsof the castle. Hermione thought she could use some air as well.

'Can I ask you something?' she asked softly. Harry raised his eyes from the floor, he knew what she was going to ask him, the only thing she could after hearing Ginny.

'Do you like me?'

'Yes, I do. You know you're my best girl friend. You're like my sister...my confident of all times...'

She smiled and with a soft grin on her face she replied ' Not that way! I mean if you really like me...like something else that a friendly feeling. Do YOU, Harry?

* * *

**What do you think?**

**It is preditable but ... I still have many surprises...**

**Please review,**

**yours, Tuxita**


	7. Chapter 7

_She smiled and with a soft grin on her face she replied ' Not that way! I mean if you really like me...like something else that a friendly feeling. Do YOU, Harry?_

Harry turned his face away to consider his odds. If he told her the truth he knew what would happen. If he lied... when he knew he would never express his feelings for her. But the best was to lie.

'No, not that way' he told her with a small smirk on his face.

'Great, then...' she sigh with relief and at the same time a bit disappointed.

She didn't know why she was getting disappointed, _For God's sake, girl! He's your best friend!_, she thought.

But was it possible that she didn't love Ron anymore? Was it possible that she was falling for her brother-alike friend? As Hermione was dealing with her thoughts, Harry was dealing with his.

He had loved her since the night when Voldemort was killed.

_Flashback on that nightmares_

_On the top of the hill Voldemort was surrounded by his followers. He, full of self-confidence, was laughing about the few Aurors Harry had brough with him, including non-Aurors (Mr.Weasley, Lupin, Hermione, Ron...)._

_A large group of werewolves could be seen behind Voldemort. 'Attack! Don't spare no one! Remember! Potter's mine!'_

_Somehow Harry saw everyone walking by him. He search around, he couldn't see Voldemort anymore._

_He ran around looking when a body fall into his feet. Mr. Wealsey was down, Lestrainge had killed him. Harry was now panicking... Lupin was fighting Lestrainge, Tonks was fighting Malfoy ... Only him was left ..._

_But were the hell was Voldemort! _

_'Looking for me, Potty boy?' A icy voice came from behind Harry. He turned to see Voldemort holding Ginny in one hand and Hermione in the other..._

_'LET THEM GO!' he yelled._

_Voldemort smirked 'Now,now...maners Potter...maners...' his cold eyes sparkling with amusement while looking around ' Before killing you Potter I'm going to give you a lesson. I have here in my hands the type of things I want eliminated...Mudbloods' holding Hermione a bit up ' and Blood traitors' holding Ginny up._

_Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and knew she was going to give him the chance to kill him. He just had to gain time. Voldemort yelled 'Crucio' and all of the three started rolling in the ground. He picked the girls up again and looked at Harry 'Surrender now... and join me ... I now you are wise...you know that you have no other choice by to die.' _

_He yelled four times the Unforgivable Curse and when Harry was kneeing on the grass with his wand a feet away from him, Harry saw Hermione's sign. Suddenly she and Ginny were lying on the floor and Voldemort was shaking and screaming from pain. Now was his chance..._

_'Avada Kedavra!' Harry had his wand pointed at Voldemort but from Voldemort's wand a red light came at the same time. Both fall on the floor. Memories came into Harry's mind... _

_He was a little boy running from his cousin...then he remembered Hagrid first visit...you're a wizard Harry... Slytherin or Gryffindor...with his mind gazing Harry didn't realised that he was surronded by hurt people, all of them shouting his name._

_Suddenly he started to felt coming back to earth and the first thing he saw was a hazel eyes girl staring between tears. When she realized he was alive she hugged him so tigh that all his body complained, but it didn't matter to him...he felt something that he had never felt for Hermione...love...he felt he loved her with all his heart.Shewas the best in his life and he was hiding his feelings since then. No more Ginny, no more girls in his life...just her, a angel called Hermione Granger. _

Harry sigh and Hermione seemed to notice that he was there as well as she looked at him strangely.

He was a good-looking boy, very fanciable indeed...she was proud of having him as a friend nothing more. That was her resolution, keeping his friendship and nothing else, even if somehow she ended up hurting her heart.

* * *

Did you like this one? Please review and give your opinion. 

kisses,

Tuxita


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the update! I promise next time I will update sooner!

--

Chapter 8

Hermione was sitting in the Common Room. She had her leg hurt and her head was spinning around like crazy. It was over again. No more Voldemort...

She could still feel that cold hands in her ... like the last time. But this time there was no Ronald Weasley to comfort her. She broke up with him a week before the final match. She was still wondering if she had done the right thing... well, by returning Harry and her saved Lupin and Artur but they didn't save Ginny, she now crazier about Harry and his best friend.

Her thoughts were on Harry. As the last time she woke him up and this time she felt a warm feeling in her body. And even knowing they were being watched she lead and kissed him. He kissed her back and a hundred eyes were staring at them. It was a wonderful kiss, like no other Hermione have ever tasted.

When they realized what they were doing they broke up and stared at each other very embarrassed. Hermione stood up and run as fast as her almost broken leg allowed.

She still heard Harry calling after her but his wounds were deep and he falled again.

She run and apparated near the castel.She was now hiding in the Common Room under Harry's Cloath.

What the hell was she going to do with her life? They should return to their time, or maybe they should stay there...There was only one thing Hermione was sure now. She had to talke to Harry as fast as her courage allows her to.

Harry was lying in the Hospital Wing and in his mind he had only Hermione...and the kiss.

He loved her more than ever.He knew she liked him and that kiss! That kiss was like a connection between them. She liked him...yes she did! He only wished she realized that at once...he was tired of waiting.

Sorry a bit short and stupid...please review and give me your opinions!

Tuxita


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N -Sorry for the long wait (I know I promised to faster) but my life was a complete mess this week. Five test in a roll! All the big ones like Portuguese, English, History, Geography, Philosophy (don't know if this last is correctly spelled...)!

Hope you like this one chapter. It might be one of the last if I don't get any reviews...

--

Harry lying in his bed in Hogwart's Hospital Wing when a red haired girl walked in the Wing carring a box of chocolates. Harry smiled thinking that Ginny was getting better from her crazyness about him and Hermione.

Ginny was walking slowly and thinking about what she was about to do. She had planned this for over a month and she was going to do it. She stand near Harry with a grin in her face.

Harry smiled back shyly.

'I came to see you' she said.

'Of course...how are you doing?' he asked looking deep into her eyes in hope of seeing her real intentions.

Ginny dropped the box near Harry and kindly opened it.

'Do you want one, Harry? They are really good ones...'

Harry stared for a while, she was being civil to him...That was the good friend he liked. Ginny had been a true friend over the years they're at Hogwarts, well before she killed herself anyway.

He wanted to trust her again but something in that picture wasn't wright. She had small smirk in her face but Harry couldn't see it. He was trying to decide to take or not to take the offer of a chocolate. He decided to take it, it would show her that he was not hurt with her.

Ginny handed him a small chocolate. Harry put it in mouth and ate it.

A warm feeling was filling his body and he couldn't describe the sensation he was feeling.

His heart was beating very fast and his mind was completely empty.

Hermione had made her decision, she was going to fight for Harry. He was her best friend, she knew that he was going to stay near her in dark times and he had been the only one to tell her the truth about Ron's death. (Because the others were afraid of telling her that he was dead).

When she was with him she felt saved like she never felt. She liked when he called her 'my little baby'. She felt warm and calm when he hold her in his arms and whispered in her ear that she was going to be fine, that everyone loved her, that he was there...that he would protect her with all his power...

How come she had never thought that he loved her? But now she was almost certain of it. The only thing she was sure as well was she wanted to go home... they had to go to present.

Hermione knew what she had to do. She stood up and perfoming a healing charm she started to walk head to the Hospital Wing. She was going to tell Harry that she wanted to go back home. They had saved their friends from death and that it was time to go home.

She wondered what changes happened in the future but somehow she conclude that whatever happened in the future she was going to be happy. Because she knew...she knew why she had been so miserable after Ron's death. She had loved the wrong guy and all those years he had been right in front of her.

Breathing hard she open the Hospital Wing's door and her heart fall in the floor. Ginny was there and she was opening a box of chocolates. Hermione hide, still under the Cloath, near them.

Ginny handed a chocolate to Harry and what happen after it made Hermione start to cry.

Harry was...

---------

hehe, not what you think I'm afraid...or is it?

If you what to know what's going to happen next, review.

Next chapter might be the last if I don't get some reviews on this fic or on my other fic.

TuxitA


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Ginny handed a chocolate to Harry and what happen after it made Hermione start to cry._

_Harry was..._

From everything he could have done, to Hermione, that was the worst. How could he be such a jerk, how could he promise one thing and do another!

Hermione couldn't believe in her eyes. Without knowing what to do, she ran out of Hospital Wing into her room with tears. Neither Harry or Ginny noticed her presence in the Wing so, she knew that what she had seen was real and pure.

Hermione spend the next days in her room, wishing that everything was just a bad dream. How could Harry date Ginny after everything that happen between them! She just wished she could be home again but for that she would have to talk to Harry. The wacthes that they had to return home would only work together, so only the two could go to their present.

But this was not on Hermione's wishing list. She was angry with Harry for his behavier. She suddenly felt need to put everything down on paper. She was tired of life and she didn't trust anyone in that school anymore.

Help me!

I'm loosing it

just because of you

Just because of you!

I gave you my heart and

you smashed it without fear

You made me happy but now I lonely

because of you!

Because of you

I fell like I can't walk again

I fell can't live any longer

I just have to say

That I still love...you!

Tears came down her face while writing her first poem, she was in there it was really her feelings. When she thought she had found the true unique love of her life, he smashed her heart without giving her a reason why.

Meanwhile in Harry's room...

Two sleepy heads reasted on the pilow. Slowly Harry started to wake up. He got up without noticings the red haired girl in his bed.

It was he started to dress his normal clothes that he noticed a little hand grabbing him from behind. As fast as he could he jumped and looked at Ginny with a expression of confusion and horror on his face.

'What on heart are you doing here!' Ginny giggle and got off the blankets making Harry to turn around, she was completly naked. 'Why are you here Ginny?Why am I here? The last thing I remember was lying in the Wing and you coming in...'he shut up as he got to the conclusion of his thoughts.

There was only one thing that come have made him come back to Ginny and not remembering it! But was Ginny that crazy? Was she that mad and unhearted? She might have ruin every chance he might had had with Hermione. Maybe his chances to be happy again...even after all that he had done in the future to have Hermione to himself... he loved her, he was obssessed with her. He now knew he might had had the chance of getting together with her but Ginny have ruin it.

'How long has it been, Ginny? Two weeks, Three weeks?' he said calmly with a disappointed tone. ' You're sick, you know that, don't you? I have to tell your mother to put you in St's Mungos.'

With this he left the room heading to Hermione's room. He knocked on the door and a deja vú passed his mind.

How many times have done that? 'Hermy, baby, open the door I need to speak to you! C'mon open it for Crist's sake!' But no one answered his call. Wasn't Hermione there?Or was she so hurt with him that she locked herself in !

'Harry, don't try anymore...she won't answer to you anymore...' Ginny cried with a smirk on her face. Harry's anger raised fast and he grabbed Ginny by her hips against the wall and fearlessly yelled 'Where...is...she?' Ginny giggled and Harry throw her against the wall with a bit of his strenght 'I'm going to repeat! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HERMIONE!'

Ginny stopped giggling seeing the real anger in Harry's eyes but still with a smirk said ' She's going back where she belongs'

'But she can't! I have the watch...'he looked to his arm and saw no watch. He turned to Ginny and understood her smirk 'YOUR FILFHY BITCH!' he let go of her and looked for his Marauder map.

Where was she? He have spotted Ron but Hermione... He knew that if Hermione was going back she had to take someone with her and that person was Ron of course, well they had a history between them, so he was going to follow him .

It was the best. After tracking Ron under the Invisibility cloak he saw Hermione sitting by the Lake were they first landed.

'Are you ready Ron?' she asked cleaning a tear from her face.

'Are you sure that Harry is willing to stay, 'Mione?'

'Yes, I am, Ron, please you have been a great friend...understanding everything and not getting all mad for a long time...I know you love me and I garantee you that I loved you for a long time even when you died, but I don't anymore, Harry have stolen my heart and broke it at the first oportunity. You will always be my first boyfriend and my best friend, no matter what happen. And I must say that things might be a bit different from what I told you, Harry and I changed a lot of stuff while here...'

Silence stayed between them while Hermione worked on the watches. It was time to do something, Harry thought.

He got the Cloak off and make himself noticed.

'Hermione, please let me talk to you...don't go right now! I love you, I always did. Even when we were at Hogwarts, even when Ron was your boyfriend...I did things I'm not proud of, like telling Ron that I loved you in that mission...'

'You told him that you loved me!' she cried.

'Yes...and that was why he tried to kill me and that thing we were hunting attacked us and killed Ron...I'm sorry Hermy, and forgive me Ron as well for not telling you sooner. I'm awful person...but that was the reason for building the machine, I was going back to that time...'

'What about dear Ginny!Don't wanna be with her?'

'No, baby...don't you see what Ginny have done to me? She-'

A loud fall made them look around to see something that Harry was predicting.

--

so what do you think?

Sorry for the late upload... please r&r, I will make only one more chapter if I don't get reviewed for this story, at least one or two. C'mon it does not hurt, it's just clicking on a button and writting what you think about it and how I could improve it. Thanks to those who reviewed my stories so far.

I don'town a thing, remember, the characters and everything else is a belonging of JK ROLLING, I just made up a plot.

Love,

Tuxita


	11. Chapter 11

**Finnaly the last one! Thanks to my wonderful reviewer**

**harrypotterhunney6512**

**For reviewing both my stories. Thank you.**

**Thanks to all those that read it though they didn't review.**

**Chapter 11**

_'What about dear Ginny!Don't wanna be with her?'_

_'No, baby...don't you see what Ginny have done to me? She-'_

_A loud fall made them look around to see something that Harry was predicting._

* * *

They were all in Sts Mungos waiting for the Healers to come and tell them if she was going to be alright. Harry knew this was going to happen, but this time he was prepared. He had put a spell on Ginny that would make the fall easier and less painful. This way he saved her life.

Hermione was there as well as all the Weasley family, even Percy was there. She was conforting Mrs Weasley speaking soft words to her, trying to stop her snobs. Some how he knew it was his fault, he shouldn't have came back...well, al least in his present everyone was sort of over the events of the war, to them there was no more Ginny nor Arthur nor Hermione's parents...

_Harry, how selfish of you! _He tought. The only reason for his acting like this was because Hermione didn't even look at him. He hadn't time to tell her the truth about Ginny and now she thought that something happened between him and Ginny, again.

But nothing happened, even if Ginny tried to make everyone think it did. Though under the love potion Ginny made he knew deep down that it was Hermione he loved. Why couldn't she see it! Was she so damn blind!

I have to do something... he looked at her and Ron and Mrs Weasley and something just got to him. What was he doing there? He only brought disgrace and bad to that family, he was indeed the reason that family once lost almost every member, he was the reason Hermione's parents died and was the reason she had never been happy with Ron. Yes, he did tell Ron about his passion for Hermione and on the worst night of all.

He was the one to blame for Ron's death and the others. How didn't he see it before? He, Harry Potter was not welcome in this world. He, Harry Potter was taking everyone down with him. He, Harry James Potter was a living disaster.

There was only one thing he had to do before doing his last action. He had to confess to Hermione.He had to tell her how much he loved her.

So, he stood up and without second thoughts he took Hermione in his arms and passionatly he kissed her as he never kissed before. All his strenght were put in the kiss as trying to feel all of what he missed in those years that he loved her in silence. His tongue against her teeth waiting for them to open.

But they never did. She stood there kissing him as well while everyone looked at them. She wanted him so much but she would never forgive him for leaving her in pain like that.

When they finally parted, Harry saw a little tear in her eyes as if she knew what he was going to do, though she didn't. They standed there watching each other as in a try to see the others thoughts.

'I once told Ron...it was my worst mistake...he ran and them he was killed. I'm sorry for never telling you before. I couldn't hold my secret anylonger but them I saw Rudolf killing my best mate and your face...! I should have just kept it to myself. Now I know what I have to do...'

He stopped and looked at Hermione who was still in front of him with a face of mix anger and suffery.Yes, he knew she would never forgive him for keeping all this secrets. So, he knew what he had to do.

'Bye,baby.' he said as he handed her his watch again. 'Be happy with Ron in the Present.'

'Harry...' she murmured

'Shiuu.. baby. Only know I always loved and always will.'

With that he turned and left heading for his final destination. He knew she was going to be much better off with her true love Ron. He was only a rock in her shoe and now he was gone...gone forever.

**THE END (?)**

**A/N- Now I'm going to mean!I finally ended this story but...I think I will keep this like this for now...**

**If you want a different ending or a continuation(?) for this story, please review or e-mail me.**

**Love and thank to all my reviewers,**

**Tuxita ;-P **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okey, you can put your swords down I have recap my thoughts and I decided to continue the Going Back not with a sequel but within the same story. Sorry for all who reviewed and I didn't reply, this last weeks have been chaos to me.

Please review telling what you think of this 12 chap and of my decision.

* * *

_**;-)**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_'Shiuu.. baby. Only know I always loved youand always will.' _

_With that he turned and left heading for his final destination. He knew she was going to be much better off with her true love Ron. He was only a rock in her shoe and now he was gone...gone forever._

* * *

Harry knew he had one the right thing. Ron still loved Hermione and in Harry's heart there were doubts about her love for him (Harry). He knew his friends were meant to be, not him and Hermione, Hermione and Ron.

Harry knew the best he could do was give them space and let time do the rest. Without him they would have a quite and nice life, without deaths and things like that around them. He thought he was the cause of every evil thing that had happened in his friends life and in a way he was right.

As he walked down the elevator his head started to spin so fast he felt he was dieing. Everything around him was spinning as well. Every little thing around him disappeared and he was left in the Nothing.

* * *

Harry openned his eyes slowly and he saw two hazel eyes staring at him. A young woman he could not remember the name was staring at him, her curls around her face and her eyes a bit watered.

He looked around and he saw that he was lying on the floor of a black living room, books in the wall and velvet clothes lying in the chairs. Where was he? But above all, who was she?

Her face was somehow familiar but his head hurt so bad when he tried to remember who she wa, he stopped to try to remember.

Her hazel eyes full of sorrow and pain made him think that he knew her from somewhere. She was beautiful. Her curls around her face matched her eyes and her pale face.

'Harry...' she murmured 'Are you alright?'

Harry was his name? He couldn't remember.

'Who are you?' he said softly 'Who am I?'.

The young woman got up in shock. He didn't remember anything or was he playing with her? All they went through...forgotten!

All the effort she had for nothing!

'Sorry, lady...could you tell who I am?' he tried to keep his voice down while his head hurt so damn much.

A single tear escaped her eyes falling through her face. She had her back turned on him, she couldn't dare to face him. Why? Why was she so cursed?

' You, you are Harry Potter, the wizard who fought Lord Voldemort, the darkest of all wizards...'she said out loud ' and my best friend, the love of my life' this last part she murmured to herself as Harry wouldn't hear her.

'And who are you?' he ask again.

The girl wondered if she should tell him who she was.Would he remember if she told him? Or would he just ignore it? But there was hope in her heart. She did believe Harry would recover afterall he was Harry the most powerful wizard of the century, if you forget Dumbledore.

'I'm Hermione Granger, Healer.'

They fall silent. Neither said anything, they were to busy thinking, analysing their thoughts.

But it was time to take Harry to his room. Maybe a good rest would make him remember.Maybe it was just from the trip. Hermione cleaned her tear and looked back at Harry who had fallen asleep. She smiled at the sight.

Harry was beautiful but when he was asleep he looked like an angel.

Above all she loved him and she had forgotten everything that he did in the past. Afterall, Ron was alive now, her parents were dead but that was not their fault and they were back. It was the prefect end to their travelling love tale,or it would be if it wasn't the amenisia Harry seemed to have.

With a flick of her wand she made Harry levitate above her. She opened his bed and put him to sleep. She would make him remember, oh she would or she was not Hermione Granger.

'Good night, baby' she kissed his cheek and then left the room.

* * *

:)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione was sitting in her room, next to Harry's. Her head was full of imagesof what had happen to them in the past. What had changed in their present? She hadn't had time to see the changes in their present because when they arrived in Harry's mansion he didn't wake up. Something went wrong in the time travel. Harry had his clothes ripped and he looked scared. He looked older, his esmerald eyes were cold and motionless. He was strange, besides the amenisa of course he looked like a lost baby. Hermione went on a silent cry. After everything they went through, afer all the suffery they had to suffer more and more. Why?

'Hermione? What are you doing here?' a familiar voice said from the door.

Ron Weasley was standing in the door looking curiously at her. He looked older, with a small mustache and a small belly. He looked strong though.

She run to hug him but to her surprise when she did so, Ron pulled her face up and her lips into a kiss. She pulled away in shock. Why was he kissing her?

'Ron? Why are you kissing me?' she asked footing back.

She saw the confusion in Ron's eyes as she walked towards the bed and sat down. He smirk as if he thought she was playing with him.

He placed his hands on his hips and mockingly said:

'What! Can't a man kiss his fiancé anymore?'

_His What? H_ermione thought.

Hermione screamed 'WHAT!'

A roll of _No'_s went on and on in her head.

She couldn't believe it, how come? How did she get engaged with Ron when she loved Harry? She couldn't be that stupid or could she?

What happen to make her return to Ron?

She tried to remember... she remember everything that went on before going back in time and...she remembered everything that went on while she was in the past but ...the last thing she remembered was Harry leaving the hospital room. The last memory she has is of Harry leaving and her body falling hard on the floor, Ron picking her up and giving her the time travel watch.

After that she knew nothing.

'How long have we been engaged?' she asked softly trying to remain calm.

'Two years, 'Mione. We have been engaged for two years, baby. But why do you ask?'

'Ron...how is that possible? I don't love you...' she said in a low hurting voice.

'Of course you do! What's going on Hermione? Are you getting cold feet?' he said angrily

'No...that's not it, Ron! Listen to me...I have...' she tried but Ron's hand in front of her made her stop.

'I don't know what's going on here but if that mother fucker made you give up the wed I'm going to kill him.'

'What!'

'Don't think I don't know! I know you are here because of him, you big hore.' **(sorry if this is getting dirty)**

'RONALD WEALSEY! I don't you dare talking to me like that!' Hermione snapped

'Sorry but I talk the way I like! You've been cheating me for almost a year and I closed my eyes because I love you... but now I know who the bastard is and I can't handle it.'

'I...WHAT!'

'Yes, MISS I KNOW EVERYTHING! I KNOW EVERYTHING! I know nowwhere you go every night.' he breathed 'I followed you tonight when you left and here you are. I first thought you were visiting him but after your reaction I have to conclude :YOU and POTTER ARE CHEATING ON ME!'

Hermione laughed, she knew she was not a cheater but she knew also that she and Harry would never hurt Ron on purpose.

'What are you laughing at?' Ron snapped ' Don't laugh at me!'

'I never cheated on you! Maybe you think that because you cheat on me and you think I could do the same? But Ron if you listen to me...'

'I DON'T WANNA LISTEN TO YOU! I'M ANGRY ENOUGH' he breathed heavyly.

They stood silent in the room. Hermione wondered if Harry had woken with the noise they made.

'I hate you though I love you. And I hate him as well for having everything I wanted... first the fame then the Quiddich team and the money and now he stole the heart of my love.' Ron murmured cleaning the tears from him eyes.

'No...Ron, don't say that! I still love you but as a friend nothing more.'

'I WANTED MORE HERMIONE!' Ron shouted making his friend cry. 'I think I need some air.'

Ron left Hermione in the bed, tears coming down her face.

* * *

She was cursed, her life was a living joke. She was confused...really confused. But if there was someone that could make her fell alright was Harry and he was sleeping and not remenbering who they were. Even so she wanted to hold him tied and kiss him and be with him forever. She had to wait for that. For now she could only wait.

She stood up and went to check Harry.

He was still sleeping. She lyed beside him and fell asleep as well.

Dreams popped in her head but she was so tired she didn't pay attention to them. But if she had, she would have seen the solution to her problems was right in them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

A/N: SO, did you like it? Please let me know!

Love, Tuxita


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so much, my exams ended (for now) last friday. I tried to post this Saturday but a writers block is currently making me postpone my plans...

I hope you like this chapter, italics are for dreams and thoughts. I think that it becames a bit clearer what happened in the last two chapts.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, if I din't replied to you all, sorry. I usually reply to my reviews but if I didn't you can be sure I appreciate your reviews and that I went to your profiles and check you out.

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER! Belongs to JKRowling, only the plot is mine.

**Chapter 13 – The past can't be changed**

**I love you and I always will.**

_A bottle of Firewisky lay on the table, almost empty and the cup next to it showed that someone had been drinking not long ago._

_A young woman in black walked in the room, her red hair dancing behind her as if there was wind in the room. She smile at the drunk man on the floor 'Hi, stud!'. She dropped her bag near the bottle and picked it up. 'Umm' she moan after drinking from the bottle 'I think I'm in fire now!' she smirk._

_He moan as her lips touched his.His hands started to explore her body and her womanly curves._

_She pulled him up and kissed him passionatly against the wall. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss, his hands in her waist and in her neck calling for attention. He started kissing her jaw, small kisses along it. When he got to her ear he whispered in a moan 'Ginger'._

'Harry?' Hermione was trying to wake him up. Harry was rolling in bed murmuring something she couldn't understand. It had been a week and it seemed he wasn't getting better. She just wanted him to get his memory back. Her memory was getting better slowly and though with many gaps she was getting some essencial memories of her life.

She wished Harry got his back. Since they have returned many things have happen and she wasn't sure she could handle them all by herself.

Ron was giving her a hard time and Mrs Wealsey was gosseping horrible things about her around the Wizarding World just because she ended all with Ron. She knew that something went wrong when they time traveled.

'Ginger?' he murmured once more.

Hermione glared. Who was Ginger? And above all, why was he murmuring Ginger's name in his sleep?

_'I need you baby. Don't do this to me!' Ginger cried, her soft brown eyes letting small tears carry their way down her cheeks._

_'Can't do a thing,doll' he said turning his back on her. Before he left the room Ginger trown a Firewisky bottle at him. It missed him by far but it did what was supposed, he turned around with his eyes wide open at her._

_'Are you crazy woman!' he blasted._

_'Doing what you do best, isn't it, Potter? Leaving your problems behind!'she yelled. She sat on the bed cleaning her tears and then she glared at him. 'Please, is this because of HER?' she sighed._

_Harry passed his hand by his hair, his eyes sparkling with hurt and sorrow and though he was lying he said no. 'It has nothing to do with her or anyone else but me and you.'_

_'Tell me. Am I just the filling whore?'she spilled._

_Harry's temper was rising, he was tired of having the same conversation over and over again._

_'Don't be a fucking Drama Queen!_

_'You don't love me, do you?' she cried tears falling heavily through her face._

_He thought for some seconds and then he shock his head. 'I love you Virginia, you know I do'._

_'Then why do you wanna leave? Why?' Virginia cried._

_'Because...'_

'Harry! Wake up sleepy boy.' Hermione said emptying a glass of water in his face.

'EI! What was that for?' he yelped waking up all wet.

Hermione smiled triunfantly. 'How are you today?' she asked.

His esmeral eyes sparkled a bit, he felt guilty because of the amenisia, he felt guilty because he knew that Hermione loved him, yes he knew, though never told he knew that the woman treating him was connected romanticly to him somehow...How? That he didn't know.

He lowered his chin and tried to control his temper. He always had a fast rising temper.

'Fine I guess.'

They stood there silent, they were almost strangers to each other and there was nothing they could say that would change that in a short time.Then Hermione stood and left the bedroom. Harry started to shave and dress, he wanted to be clean. He wondered what was his life before the accident. Hermione had already told him that his lack of memory was due to a time travel accident but she didn't tell him why them time travelled.

He went to met her at the living room where a plate with biscuits and a glass of milk were waiting for him. Hermione was there as well with a book between her hands. She smiled.

He sat there wondering if he should ask her something that was bothering him since last night.

'Who's Ronald?' Harry asked simply.

'What?' Hermione looked at him sharply. She was the only one that he'd seen in the last days. _Is he remembering something?_

'I hear you calling for Ron last night in your sleep...' he replied.

_Oh, that was it..._She blushed but answered 'He was our best friend in school.The Golden Trio they called us...' she smiled at the thought. How many timed they laughed because of the nickname, how many times they joked with it! They were great times those when the only worry they had was killing Voldemort and be children all at the same.'One day you'll remember Harry, one day...'

'I guess...Why don't you tell me more about our trio?' he joked with the word Trio.

And so she did. She told him only the essencial, she wanted him to remember the rest by himself.

A bell interrupted her tale. 'I will see who is it.' she said leaving Harry in the room. He occupied himself with the cookies and glance the book Hermione was reading. '_Memories and Relationships in the Magical World...' _he thought 'What a weird book!And look at this, it's over 300 pages! Is she nuts? I thought the only nut here was me!' he laughed and thought he didn't know why a inside voice told him:'_The same old Hermione...'_

Hermione hadn't told him yet about his magical abilities nor he remembered.

He started to hear shouts and some yelling from outside. His curiosity made him go to the hall and foot by foot to the Manor's front door where Hermione was shouting with a weird stick pointed at a person who Harry couldn't see.

'DON' YOU DARE! YOU CRAZY MANIAC!' Hermione shouted, her face red with anger and her eyes full of hurt.

'Hermione...' he murmured loud enough for Hermione send him back to the living room. He didn't go away, he walked to the door and to his surprise the woman from his memory was there standing right in front of him, pregnat.

'Ginger?' he inquired. Hermione's eyes jumped from the woman to Harry and then back to the woman. So she was Ginger? Of course! How didn't she see it! She got back to Ron and Harry got back to...

'No...no...how?' she murmured tears falling in her face. Her heart broken and yelling for a sword to kill him. No more pain, it shouted inside her, no more life...

She let her legs give in when Harry was pulled into a big hug. She let herself be on the floor while the other woman cried 'Honey!'. That was the last thing she heard before passing out.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you like this chapter, italics are for flashbacks and thoughts. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, if I din't replied to you all, sorry. I usually reply to my reviews but if I didn't you can be sure I appreciate your reviews and that I went to your profiles and check you out.**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER! Belongs to JKRowling, only the plot is mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- Back at the Waiting Room**

_She let her legs give in when Harry was pulled into a big hug. She let herself be on the floor while the other woman cried 'Honey!'. That was the last thing she heard before passing out.

* * *

_

'Little baby, wake up!' Harry murmured hugging her. 'Gin, help me take her upstairs' he started but stopped when he stared at her belly 'Right! Sorry, close the door and follow me.'

He pulled Hermione's arms around his neck and pulled her into his arms. She was light as he could notice. He felt his heart getting heavier by the second, just the thought of seeing her like this, fainted, made him shiver. Strange indeed as he didn't remember his life. But somehow, he knew she meant a lot to him, maybe even more than Ginny Weasley, the woman from his memories.

He carried her to his room carefully, he stared her beautiful and innocent face memories filling his heart, confusing memories.

**_Flashbacks_**

_'Nothing could be the same, my little baby... we have already done things that we hadn't done before and nothing will stay the same... You knew it! Nothing stays the same...'(chapt5)_

_--_

_'Please wake up Harry, please!' she cried shaking him and then when he opened his eyes they kissed for the first time. A passionated and desperate kiss..._

_--_

_'You envy me because everything seems to happen to me, Ron! Hell knows I just wanted one thing and...you have it!' Harry yelled at the man next to him._

_'What! I own nothing you would want!' the man replied ducking on the floor.Harry hide behind a tree as well. _

_'You have lots of things I would like to have! What about a family that loves you? '_

_'You can have them all, somethimes I cann't stand them!' Ron replied raising his wand. Harry followed his moves._

_'I would give my life just to have her for an hour...' Harry whispered but Ron heard him and looked at him angrily._

_'Traitor!You love her!' he snapped loud enough to ruin their cover 'You won't take her from me as you take everything else!'_

_'Wait Ron! I...LOOK OUT!'_

_--_

_'I wish I had died instead of him!' He cried_

_'It's all my fault'._

_--_

_'My little baby, love you so much!'_

_--_

'Harry...' Ginny snapped seeing him caressing the fainted woman face.

'What!'he blasted still trying to organise his memories and thoughts, he was getting his memory back, slowly but he was getting it.

'You and her...I turn my back for a week and you bring this slut into our house!' she yelled.

Harry stared confused. If that was the woman from his memories, Ron's sister, who was the other woman he confessed to want? Who was the woman who was Ron's girlfriend and lover that he desired?

'Our house?' he looked really confused and his head was starting to hurt again 'You must be mistaken, this is Hermione's house, or so I think...'

'What?'

'I'm sorry but that what I was told...'

'I live here with you! Are you fucking kidding me, because if you are I'm not liking a bit, Potter! I thought we talked about not having anyone from our past disturbing us! Specially this fucking whore!' she snap angrily.

For a moment Harry wanted to ask her who she was in his life but her red face full of angriness stop him from doing so. She sigh and he could see tears forming in her brown eyes

' Why is this bitch here, Harry?' she asked pointing to the woman lying in his bed.

Somehow this enfuriated him, why was she talking that way about Hermione? Hermione was such a nice person to him and she didn't look like a whore ou a bitch!

Ginny sat at the end of the bed looking rather disturbed. Why was he so strange? Where was the bastard she dating?Where was the cold hearted man she loved?Where was the man who hated everyone from his past, the lonely man who she controled so well?

'Shut you filfhy mouth when talking of Hermy! You are not worthy one finger of hers!' he yelled.

'Harry!' she gasped.

'I might not remember everything but one thing I'm sure! This woman is as pure as no one else! She is the kindest and beautiful woman I ever...' he stopped noticing that he could remember many things now, it was like someone else was talking for him.

'I DARE YOU FINISH THAT PHRASE!' Ginny stood up and slaped him in his face.

He gasped and touch his face 'You know what... Remember the day I refused to have sex with you for the first time? Remember what I told you? I came back last week...'

Ginny looked shocked. That would ruin her plans, she was pregnat and he, the man who refused her, that didn't love her, was back. That meant she could not manipulate him anymore. After leaving the hospital, where she was for almost a month because of her tentative of suicide, she went looking for Harry. She tried to get him back and she did indeed get Harry back, a heartbroken, druken and lonely Harry.

For a year he was never sober when with her. Then somehow he started to get sober and one day she tried to leave the country, leave everyone behind. She was affraid he would try to get his friend's girlfriend back. He refused leaving Grimmauld Place. She accused him of still loving Hermione and he denied. 'You know I love you, Ginger.' he had said. But she knew he was lying, he still loved Hermione and he was with her because everyone left him to die or perhaps it was he who left everyone, she was not sure how it happen but the truth was he was alone with only Ginny to relay on.

The next week she arranged a way for Harry see Ron and Hermione together at the market. It was obvious he still loved her, but Ginny believed he would love her after giving up of Hermione.

And he did give up, he give up of his job and his place at Grimmauld Place. They bought a Manor in North Britain year after that. Harry stopped training Quittich and Ginny spent most her time out shopping..

He started a machine which Ginny didn't know what it did, but now she knew how Hermione and Harry were able to return to their time, though the machine Harry built.

'You...no...not now, not when I'm pregnat!' she cried 'Remember, Harry, it's yours! You cann't leave me!

With that Harry blanked...he noticed he didn't remember everything, maybe it was his baby...

'Of course I'm not leaving the baby...I'm leaving you!' he said bravely 'After you give birth I'm taking care of him or her , alone, I don't want a nut case teaching my son or daughter!'

Before Ginny could reply, Hermione started to wake up. They had forgot her...

'Hermy? Are you okey?' Harry jumped getting closer to her.

Her nut brown eyes opened slowly. The face above hers was the one she most loved.

'Harry?' she murmured, her hand reached his face and he joint his with hers.

Without minding Ginny's shocked presence, they kissed. It was their second kiss, but it felt like the first.

Hermione allowed Harry's tongue in her mouth and she felt happiness and love. All would have been prefect if a lovesick pregnat woman was not sat at the end of the bed. She had her wand pointed at the both. They finally broke apart and noticed the third element.

'Gin...' Harry started but Ginny interrupt.

'It was always her. The Miss Know-It-All. The one who betrayed you with your friend, the one who took the first oportunity to return to my brother, the know-it-all who left you in misery and darkness...And I was always there for you, I made you stop drinking, I made you quit everything that was ruining your life...all I asked you was: love me as I love you. But NO! Your stupid soul had to return to your present and ruin our hapiness!' she cried with her wand still pointed at them.

'What hapiness, Virginia?You gave me love potions all the time and I bet you left potion in every drink in the house as for keeping me here while you went to see your mother!' he gasped.

'I needed to feel seccure...I know you love me Harry, I know you love me!'

'No I don't. I did once but I don't for a long time now.' he replied.

'You do, you do, you do! You love me, I know you do. You're just confused by her presence!' Ginny started walking around the room, her hands pulling her hair and grabbing her clothes. She looked insane, she looked crazy.

'Herm, leave...call the Healers.' he whispered.

He felt sorry for her, that was the Ginny he knew...the nut case, the lovesick paranoic girl. She couldn't handle the fact that he refused her while everyone loved her.

He waited for the right moment to grab her wand and paralise her. He levitate her downstairs where Hermione was crying in the sofa.

'What's the matter,love? I remember now...' he whispered as he dropped Ginny in the other sofa.

'She is pregnat, Harry!' she cried pointing at Ginny.

'And? I promised her I would take care of the child...That won't hurt us...baby,'he took her hands in his' God gave us this oportunity to enjoy our love...imagine if somehow we didn't came back? Our lives were all upside down...me with Gin and you with Ron!' She smiled a bit and he gave her a small kiss in the lips.

'Everything is going to work out!I promise my little baby...nothing is going to turn us apart again.' he promised.

* * *

They were back in Sts Mungos were everything happened, and once more because of Ginny. 

_Hermione called everyone telling what had happended and they should walk in any moment now_, Harry thought grabbig Hermione's hand in his for seccurity.

He was affraid of their reaction...the trusth was that he didn't remember everything that had happened in the last years neither did Hermione. He could see she was afraid as well.

He stood and turn his back on the door. He needed to think...

'What happened?' they heard a woman's voice from their left. Molly Weasley was walking in Hermione's direction, ignoring the back turned man in the corner.

'She had a fall down...I'm sorry, Molly. I really am.'

Molly started sobbing but replied 'I know it's not, it's his fault. It was his fault from the start. She was such a beuatiful happy girl...and it all started as a crush and then,(sob), an obsession'

Harry sigh and Molly noticed him for the first time. First she was surprised but then she was angry 'What are you doing here?What have you done this time?' she snapped.

'Harry done nothing, mom. Ginny is just instable' a man's voice was heard as Ron entered the room. He walked to Harry and first Harry thought he was going to hit him but Ron gave him his hand and he shock it.

'I'm sorry Ron, really am-' he tried to say. Hermione had stood and was now beside them.

'No...it is I who must give apoligies today.' he said 'I'm sorry for ruining your life, I knew the truth but still I snap at you for betraying me, I was the one who betrayed you and Harry, I just have told them the truth...' he said looking at Hermione.

'Ron...I forgive you, I love you too much as a friend not to' she cried giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'Harry, I'm sorry too. My envy made me die once and still it got the best of me! Sorry mate, forgive me, I love as a brother, I always will' Harry hugged him no word was necessary.

Molly was staring at them, a bit confused but proud as well. The Golden Trio was back together. And she didn't needed further explanations.

'And what about the baby?' she suddenly remembered 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes, Mrs. Weasley, everything is fine. I brought her here because she was acting crazy' Harry replied.

'Yes...but are you finally getting marry with her?' her eyes where shinning. One moment ago she was blaming Harry but now it seemed like he was her favourite again.

'Well...I won't but-'

'WHAT! My baby girl a single mother!' Molly yelled.

'No! I'm getting the custody of the child once it's born' he said calmly but Molly Weasley was not really content with the answer.

And the rest of the family wasn't either. They had just arrived and listened to Molly and Harry's conversation.

Harry looked around the room and saw the other Weasleys staring at him. He looked at Hermione who was once more crying sat a chair.

_'Oh boy! This will be a hell of a wait'_ he thought. And hell it would be.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update. Next times I will try to be faster.**

**Must tell you I'm going on holidays next two week so, there won't be any updating in the first two weeks of agost.**

**Please tell me if you liked the chap. I know it looks like all is in the right track but remember...Ginny's nut and she's pregnat.**

**Boy or Girl?**

**Is he or she going to make it?**

**Is he or she Harry's son or daughter?**

**Is Harry marrying Ginny for obligation and keep Herm as his mistress?**

**could go on and on...**

**But I will let you speak your minds up...please review and I will try to reply to all those who review.**

**ByeBye, Adeusinho (Portuguese)**

**Tuxita**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry'n'mione4ever: Thanks, nice ideas...

harrypotterhunney6512 ,Lily and James Love 4 ever,annependragon : Thank as well for reviewing and I'm sorry for the delay.

**I hope you like this chapter, italics are for flashbacks and thoughts. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, if I din't replied to you all, sorry. I usually reply to my reviews but if I didn't you can be sure I appreciate your reviews and that I went to your profiles and check you out.**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER! Belongs to JKRowling, only the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 15 – Memories**

While Hermione and Harry were forced to tell the Weasleys the truth about their past, Ginny Weasley was chained to a bed with five Healer around her and her belly.

She was alone in a private room as Harry required. She lay there asleep, breathing slowly and peacefully. Her state was stable but the Healers were testing her and her baby's health.

'Stan, look! Is this possible?' a woman Healer asked a older male Healer that was checking Ginny's vitals. She showed him a small parchment with some marks on it. The old man stared at it and then he shock his head.'Nope, I reckon this machine is broken, Joanna'.

The young female reached her wand and pointed to the black screen. 'Reparus' she said and the machine let a deep sound out. She clicked the botton and another parchment came out.She looked surprised and then she reached the old one.

'The same, Stan!' she said handing both to Stan.

Stan read it and his face blank.'I'll be right back... continue testing'.

--

Harry sat in the corner of the room trying to explain everything to the Weasleys. Hermione was very quietly talking to Mrs Weasley that nodded from time to time. The sobs were over now that an old Healer came and tranquilized her. Harry was becaming impacient by the minute.

'I thought you've told them everything, Ron!' he muttered when Mr Weasley asked again how it was possible that he and Hermione travelled back in time.

'Well, mate, the truth is they didn't bought it all...' Ron said grabbing a little girl that had just entered in the waiting room. Harry's eyes fall upon her.

'Who's she?' he asked smiling at the little girl. She was deep blond and with big brown eyes that, at that moment, sparkled fondly at Ron and Harry.

'Dana, Bill's youngest daughter' Ron gave her to his older brother.

'She's wonderful, Bill.' Harry said.

'Like you've never met her before, Potter!' he said protecting his daughter in his strong arms.

Harry let a angry sigh 'Fuck, Bill! What have I been saying all evening!Hermione and I travelled back in time and we don't remenber everything that happened since the last time we were all here in Sts Mungos 'cause of Virginia! A part of our souls weren't really in our bodies during all this time! Sorta!'

The Wealseys looked shocked at Harry outburst. They didn't really believed him until then. His face showed that he couldn't be lieing.

'So, you don't remember anything that went on for three years?' George asked.

'Just bits of it' Harry replied.'See, something went wrong in the travel home. First I didn't remember who I was. I had flashbacks of my life before and after traveling but then I remembered...not all but, as Hermy, what I lived before inventing the Travel Flight machine the first time and our trip to past.'

They fell silent, Harry could see them fighting with their beliefs and truths. 'I don't ask you all to believe me, just to be patient...I'll remember all in time.' he said and without looking back he walked out the room. The Wealseys had now a tough decision to make. Would they help Harry or would they keep thinking of him as the man who made their dear Ginny go crazy and away from the family?

While Harry walked out, Hermione sat near Ron. He glanced around the room and then he spoke to her.

'I know what you want...' he said in a low voice as so Hermione was the only one to hear him.

'You do?' she replied in the same whispered voice.

' You want aswers.'

'I do, Ron and you are the only one that can give me some...' she smiled and stood up. 'I think I need some coffee. Shall we go and get some, Ron?' she asked as for all to hear. 'Anyone wants something?No? Okey, then. We'll come back soon enough.'

Ron stood and walked beside her.They walked silently by the rooms and the Healers. It was only when they were outside that they talked. They chose a small village coffee that Hermione knew of and appareated there.

It was a really small coffee shop, with red chairs and old brown tables all around the place.

They asked for two coffees and two pieces of apple pie, Ron's favourite. They sat in silence and it took a few minutes to start talking.

'Look,Herms, I love you and nothing will ever take this feeling out of my heart - '

'Ron -'

'No, wait!Let me bloody finish. Though I have feelings for you, I know you love Harry. I can be a bastard when I what to but I would never ruin your life Hermione.'

'Thank you, it means a lot to me' she said grabbing his hand.

Ron looked at their hands together. If it was aswers she wanted, he was going to give them to her.

'I wanna know what happened after Harry leave the waiting room...can you recall it?' she started.

Ron sighed 'Yeah, I do recall it, how could I forget it?'

'What do you mean?'

'This stays between us, right? Okey,after Harry leave...

_Flashback_

_'I once told Ron...it was my worst mistake...he ran and them he was killed. I'm sorry for never telling you before. I couldn't hold my secret anylonger but them I saw Rudolf killing my best mate and your face...! I should have just kept it to myself. Now I know what I have to do...'_

_He stopped and looked at Hermione who was still in front of him with a face of mix anger and suffery.Yes, he knew she would never forgive him for keeping all this secrets. So, he knew what he had to do._

_'Bye,baby.' he said as he handed her his watch again. 'Be happy with Ron in the Present.'_

_'Harry...' she murmured_

_'Shiuu.. baby. Only know I always loved and always will.'_

_With that he turned and left._

_Ron caught Hermione before she fall right on the floor. Her face was teary and she was sobbing. 'I forgive you, I forgive you' she murmured while Ron grabbed her and sat her in her chair._

_'Look at me,Hermione! Go after him, go after him, if you love him, go!' Ron shouted._

_She stood up and ran after him. Ron ran after her to the door and then he saw her running after Harry in the hall. He was entering the elevator, his back turned to the hall. Ron could see her from the place he was standing.Hermione ran but when she was almost near the elevator it was closing as the next thing Ron saw was a strong white light caming from the place Hermione was._

_She went back, he tought sadly.But somehow he believed he was wrong as he ran in her direction while the light disappeared. Hermione was there crying._

_'Honey?' he asked 'Okey?'_

_'He's out of my life. How can it be? A hole...confusion!' her face talked for her and Ron could see it and he used it to his advantage._

_'I love you, Hermione.'_

_'I-'_

_She never finish the sentence as a Healer joined them to say that Miss Weasley was stable._

_--_

_Five months after that day, everything was more less the same. Ron had proposed to Hermione, and Hermione, without news of Harry, accepted._

_'Of course' she said faking a smile._

_--_

'Of course I knew that a part of you wasn't there, as did everyone else, but we thought it was because the war was over. No one besides me,Gin and mom knew you and Harry's late relationship' Ron told her finishing his resume.

Hermione stood up, all this new information had made her remember things she ought not to remember. New demons in her mind that she knew where true started to form a long and clear image of her supposed past. All the new memories made her hate herself for them. How it was possible to be a completly diferent person in consequence of new events?

'Oh, Ron! I'm so so sorry!' she murmured hiding her face with her hands.

'Sorry for what? I knew it all the time that something was wrong and did nothing to help you! I took advantage of you, I just thought it all had been a bad dream...that you loved me and it had been a side effect of the war...' he said standing up as well and putting his arms around her shoulders.

'No-'

'Sh...Let's forget everything, okey? I bet Harry's needing us, Merlin knows what Molly Weasley is doing with him!' he joked.

Hermione faked a smile and left.

--

You do, you do...I know you love me...

Her voice eccoed in his head and nothing could take it off.

'Mr. Potter, a word, please.' a Healer was calling him from the hall.

'Yes? Is everything alright?' he inquired.

'Well, Mr Potter, Miss Wealsey is alright now but there's something wrong with the babies.' the Healer said.

'The babies? Is more that one?'

'We aren't sure, sir but we think that they are three babies-'

'Three!'

'Yes, but the thing is that they don't move and this is the seven month and they are supposed to move...'

'What do you mean!'

'We think they are dead.'

Harry could not hear more. He turned away and went outside, he needed time to think about this and to deal with this new emotions. He was trying so when he saw someone he thought was dead, well at least in his head he was.

--

One more!Thank you for your reviews! Keep reading please, sorry for the delay...

Kisses everyone,

Adeus, Bye.

Tuxita


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N:Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update my fic sooner but I'm really busy and my pc broke down. I hope you like this chapter, I think this is ending. I think more two or three to go._

_Thank you everyone for reviewing, keep reading and reviewing._

_**Chapter 16 - Everything 'll be alright**_

--

Harry thought him dead, he saw him die, lying on the floor in the green grass of the battlefield.

'Malfoy?!' Harry looked again to the man who used to be his worst enemy after Voldemort.The man turned around and closed a pendant he had been staring at.

'Potter? So, it's true…' his face was pale as usual but in his eyes Harry could see the pain and worry he felt. He gazed the Hospital and then Potter again.

'What's true, Malfoy?' Right now Harry was only two feet from Malfoy. He saw the pendant, it had a photo of a red haired girl on it.

''bout Ginny, I mean Weaslette…' he corrected himself as fast as he could but Harry, knowing he still didn't remember everything, caught something that made him think there was something wrong there. First the pendant and not the use of Ginny's first name…

'I didn't know you're in first name terms with Gin.' He stated eyeing him through narrowed eyes.

'Oh…well, we're not!' Malfoy turned to leave but a strong hand in his arm made him stop in his heels.

'You're coming with me, now!' his wand was pointed at the young enemy.

Malfoy followed him with out making a fuss. He was tired and his mind was somewhere else.

They went to floor five, the tea room. Harry pointed at one of the tables and lead Malfoy to it. They sat and Harry, still with his wand in his hand, made Malfoy a sign to start talking but Malfoy stayed shut.

'Why are you here, Malfoy?'

'See my mother…'

'Does your mother red hair or a mental problem or pregnant? I saw you staring at the ward floor 'Harry snapped.

'No.'

'Tell me everything or I'll curse into next century, Malfoy'

Malfoy looked around and then at the man in front of him. Was he supposed to tell him everything? He couldn't, Ginny would never forgive him if he did it.

'I won't tell you anything, Potter' he stood up and a invisible hand made him sit again.

'You will.'

--

While Harry was talking with Malfoy, Hermione was fighting her thoughts. Ron was at her side in the waiting room with the rest of the Weasleys. Molly was pacing and Arthur was right behind her, after all it was their daughter in there and no healer has come to tell them anything.

Hermione was full of doubts; her head was trying to separate the real from the old real and what she lived as an all and what she lived with out being herself completely.

She was starting to remember those years she and Harry lived without a part of their souls and she wasn't enjoying the conclusions and memories she was finding. She made a mistake that she had to pay. She messed with the past. She and Harry went back and changed things. Now their lives where never going to be the same and for once didn't know what the answer was.

She knew Harry loved her but Ginny was in danger and Harry was a noble man, he would have to marry Ginny give her baby his surname and she would have to make up to Ron for everything she had done to him. At this point she didn't know if she rather has her life as it was before their travel to the past.

But before she had to do something about Ron.

'Ron, I'm sorry.' Hermione whispered.

'For what, love?' he asked turning to face her.

'For cheating on you' she let a small tear escape her eyes.

'WHAT?' he yelled and all the red heads stared at them.

'You were right, I did go to Harry's every night last week.' She whispered ignoring the stares and glares from the rest of the Weasley family.

'I knew it, but I don't blame you…I was a bit of a bastard to you…I knew the truth and I did nothing…'

'Ron, I didn't want to hurt you but –'

'But you did…' he whispered. Ron stood up and turned away 'I need fresh air', though he knew it would happen eventually he couldn't stop feel hurt, his heart broken. He loved this woman and she had the right to be happy at last.

As Ron opened the door of the waiting room to step out, Harry walked in breathing hard as he had been running.

'Hermione! It's not mine!!' he gasped for air. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up and spun her around by her waist. Hermione was shocked but enjoying; she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he kept spinning around.

He stopped but kept his arms around her, he gazed at her eyes and he smiled then he kneeled down and he did what he wished for so long:

'Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honour of being my wife?' he asked while all the Weasleys, including a heart broken Ron with his hand grabbing the door, stared at them as if Harry was crazy. Then it reached them what he was doing and they became angry. HE was leaving their sister, daughter for Hermione. Ron walked out the room to find Malfoy leaving Ginny's room, followed by a happy healer that was thanking him for something.

'Malfoy?!' he yelped.

'That the second person today…that reacted this way!' he snapped 'Is it so weird to see me in a hospital?!'

'Yeah, and even weirder when I see you leaving my baby sister's room!'

Malfoy smirked and then he added with a small hidden smile 'Get used, Weasel, 'cause I'll be around more than you think…' with this he turned away and made his way to the elevator.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN MALFOY?????' Ron yelled behind him. Malfoy just smirked and said 'ask your sister'.

Ron stopped on his heels and glanced at the waiting room, the door wasn't close so he could see Hermione gesturing with her hands while Harry did the same shooking his head and nodding. He turned his gaze to Ginny's door. He needed explanations and he needed them now.

As he walked in his sister's room he saw a small woman with long brown hair talking quietly with her. He sat silently in a chair. Ginny didn't notice him so she didn't stop talking to the young healer.

'I love Harry, but sometimes I feel possessed, I do things I can't remember. With Malfoy it's not the same. I hate him as much as I love him.' Ron almost fell from his chair but he kept it silent 'When I'm here I'm fine, I don't feel that urge to have Harry for myself but outside I fell like someone is making me do it…'

'I understand, Miss Weasley. Your exams showed some imperious powder and I'm sure we'll find you a way to keep it from getting into your system anymore.' The young healer said standing up 'Do you wish me to talk to Mister Potter?'

'No, ask him to come see me. I've to tell him the truth about everything' Ginny whispered sitting up. As she did it she saw Ron sat in a chair near the doorway. 'RONALD WEASLEY! What were you doing here?'

'I saw Malfoy leaving. What was he doing here?' he asked standing up form the chair to walk near her bed.

'Nothing to do with you!' she replied

'Mister Weasley, you better go. Miss Weasley has just done a small operation. She needs rest.' The young healer looked up to the young man and their eyes met. She had hazel eyes. Ron stared at the girl's eyes but then he asked his sister 'Is everything okey?'

'Now, yes.'she gave her hand to him and Ron took it to his lips. It was then that he noticed the rock in his sister's hand.

'VIRGINIA WEASLEY?!' she smirked a so much Malfoy smirk. And winked her eye to him.

'Bug off, Ronnie, go get Harry.'

Ron left the room accompanied by the Healer.

'You should be happy for your sister, Mister Weasley.' The Healer said.

'I guess…' the girl was really nice and beautiful. 'Call me Ron.'

The young woman blushed a bit but said 'I'm Christina.'

'Wanna get something to eat? It's almost five o'clock.' She asked a bit shy. Ron looked at her and then at the waiting room, with the door now closed. He loved Hermione but he was feeling an attraction and he wanted to forget Hermione.

'Sure, just let me get Potter.' He said walking to the waiting room. He opened the door and he saw his family muttering under their breath about an ungrateful boy and a know it all bookworm.

He couldn't help smiling 'Don't worry, Ginny's fine. She'll be more happy without him…'

'Dear, there you are!' his mother jumped from her seat and kissed him and hugged him so strongly that the young woman behind him giggled. At the sound of the girl, Molly let go of her son and looked the girl up and down.

'Hi, Christina Santos. I'm Virgina's psychologist.' Molly glance her son and then smiled 'Nice to meet you, Miss Santos'.

'We're looking for Mister Potter, Virginia asked to see him.' She said looking around the room. 'But you can visit her too…two at a time.' With that she and Ron left the room to a nice coffee shop near Sts Mungos.

--

_A/N:Sorry to finish here. My mother is bugging me for being in my brother's pc. I'll try to update soon! I promise to try to put a chapter next week at least._

_Bye, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. It has some unanswered questions and mysteries…grin…_

_Tuxita_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating sooner but my pc broke down and I'm currently in a full hand at school, tests are over but I have to hand four projects until Monday!!_

_I'll try to write in my other fics next weekend… I just want to finish Going Back in time, because the story is finish in my head and I have to take it out and show it to you._

_So first of all, we go on with the fic…_

**Chapter 17 – As we lay forever in love**

**_Entwined with you_**

_**In our marriage sheets**_

_**I dream of those days **_

_**I first met you.**_

_**Your smile so perfect**_

_**Or green eyes as the grass**_

_**Outside.**_

_**So perfect!**_

**_Everything's so perfect!_**

_**Our own house**_

_**With a garden**_

**_With red roses and a bench._**

_**The sky smiles all day**_

_**Inside our hearts**_

_**And our dreams.**_

_**Every single day**_

_**Blessed **_

_**No lies**_

_**No mysteries**_

_**Only us,**_

_**Only us…**_

_**Our lives linked **_

_**Together**_

_**Forever**_

_**And forever more.**_

--

Love…isn't it a strange little thing? I thought I would never love again nor I thought to smile again and so often.

My life was a mess until I regain control of it and admitted my love for him.

Every time he comes home with a smile in his face… all troubles go away. I still recall the day he proposed…I was in the waiting room; I had just told Ron that I did really cheat on him while my soul was incomplete. Ron opened the door and Harry ran into the room saying he was not the father…not the father of Ginny's babies.

Who would have thought Ginny loved Malfoy? We found out why she was so obsessive with Harry…

--

_(Flashback)_

_--_

_Later that day, Harry returned to the Hospital after he and Hermione caught up with his chat with Malfoy._

_Ginny required his presence and, though he was a bit afraid of what she was going to say, he went to her room. She was reading a magazine but she smiled when she saw him._

'_Harry! Finally! Where were you?' she asked dropping her magazine and looking up at him as he sat beside her in a chair._

'_How are you?' he couldn't look straight at her._

'_Fine…'_

_They were silent for a long period until a small voice broke it._

'_Thank you' Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry'._

_Harry looked up at her and then he saw the girl he loved once. That was the sweet and nice Weasley that once was afraid of being in the same room as he just because she had a crush on him. Her eyes were sparkling with tears but she was smiling._

'_I know you know…' she added 'About Draco…'_

_He nodded 'Yes, Gin. I'm very happy about it too… just how? Why, Gin?'_

'_It was Tom, Harry. You have to believe me…he wanted me to kill you slowly, to be your weakness…' she sighed and then she told him something not everyone knew, only her, Voldemort and Malfoy._

'_Remember in your sixth year, when we broke up the first time?' Harry nodded listening to what she was saying carefully 'That day I was very angry and sad and…, oh Harry, forgive me but…I went to my closet and I took the only thing I had from Tom's diary…a feather that he kept in the diary. I thought about how he left me too and I was so angry I saw myself facing Voldemort for the first time. It was only a glimpse I had from him…and then I was back in my room. Alone.'_

'_But what does that has to do with you and me?' he asked._

'_I'm getting there, be patient.'_

'_Okey'_

'_We came back together during the holidays when you said you loved me so much you could not be without me, remember? Well, I really loved you so I tried to ignore the fact you started to get distant and gazing Hermione for long periods of time…but then that day you broke up with me, I went to him again.'_

_She paused taking a deep breath 'I met Draco there and he tried to make me leave but I didn't…how stupid of me...ten minutes in Tom's presence and I wished I had.. Draco gave me advice and I was able to survive Voldemort's attempts to control me. The next thing I remember is laying in a bed here, with flashes of memories that I didn't remember living.'_

'_It was later when Ron told me you were gone and I left the hospital that I realised I did not love you. Draco came here every night and we talked a lot. The attraction was inevitable, Harry. He's a good man and he put up with me even knowing that I was love sick for you. I had times when I was lucid and I would go out with Draco. I learnt that Voldemort had placed an imperious powder on me. It was that that made me so loony…It was that strange powder that made me look for you and submit you to a live of love and oblivious potions...I had you lucid some times, every time after you left the drink, but I had you around my finger. First with imperious curses and then with the babies and lust…'_

_The room was left silent once more. All the information was being processed in Harry's brain._

'_The powder is still in my system but now the Healers know exactly what it is and they are able to keep it inactive…they didn't find it two years ago…'_

_Silence…an awkward silence… _

'_You went to Voldemort, that was foolish, Virginia Weasley!' he said but he was smiling. She was forgiven._

'_Thank you, Harry!' she cried hugging him like there was no tomorrow._

_--_

'_Malfoy?! She's marrying Malfoy?' the twin's shouted._

'_Yes, Fred and George.' Christina said quietly. 'And you should all be supportive. She loves him.'_

_The Weasleys were still gathered in the private waiting room. Ron and Christina had returned from their walk and now Christina was trying to explain why Draco Malfoy was allowed to visit their baby girl. _

'_So, is he the father?' Arthur asked from his seat at the waiting room._

_Christina sighed and then she answered 'Yes, sir, he is'_

_Molly's sobs could be heard in the background but not sad sobs, happy ones. Finally! Her youngest daughter was marrying and she was cured. Nothing could be more perfect in her point of view. Unfortunately, the rest of the family was not that happy with the new element of the family._

_But that was soon forgotten when Draco Malfoy entered the room with his head down and an true apology to everyone inside for his past actions._

_Love … 'I love your daughter, sir. And I mean her no harm. I shall never forget to be there for her and love her as she truly deserves.' He said to Arthur and he was touched. _

_When, Hermione entered she found them hugging._

_She too was happy…Harry had proposed and she accepted. Now a emerald was in her finger and everything was straightening up. _

_--_

Two year after our return, Ginny married Malfoy. They had the triplets, two girls that made her twin uncles proud and a boy just like Draco only with her mother's eyes.

They are the sweetest babies I ever seen! They are two years old and they already showed magic powers. They are all so happy…well, if you can ignore the bickering and the stupid rolls they have sometimes but I guess that's natural. Ginny's waiting for a boy this time…she's a month pregnant.

Harry and I don't fight or bicker with one another…we live in peace and like we were still in our honeymoon. I married Harry three years ago in a small ceremony. It was so perfect! Harry and me finally together at last.

Ron proposed to Christina last month, finally! They were inseparable for the last years and they were living together, I guess Ron was just afraid of asking the question.

I'm rambling now!

I wish Harry would come home… I have something important to tell him.

He usually come around seven but it's eight pm and I'm starting to worry. It's not like his work is dangerous or anything. Okey...being the seeker of the English Quiddich' team may be dangerous sometimes but Harry is the best and the worst injury he suffered was a broken leg or a broken arm.

--

**(No one's POV)**

_All he wanted was for her to understand that things and feelings change, the past could not be changed without changing the future... He wanted...he wanted her...only her...nothing more...nothing less_

'Harry! Finally!' Hermione ran to hug her husband.

'Sorry, baby' he replied kissing her.

'I thought today was just practice…I was starting to worry about you'

He smiled and dropped his heavy bag on the floor.

'Sit, Harry, we need to talk' she said seriously, sitting on the couch. He sat beside her and looked at her curious and afraid.

'What is it? What's wrong? Hermy –' he asked taking her hands in his.

She smiled, her eyes sparking.

'Harry, I'm pregnant'

He froze. Had he really heard what he thought he heard?

'You're pregnant?'

She nodded.

'I thought you…we tried so much…' she murmured

Now, he was freaking her out. She thought he was going to be thrilled but he was frozen in the moment. His eyes wide and his mouth half open.

Finally he spoke:

'I'm in shock! But baby that wonderful! I was just thinking if I was dreaming this!'

They hugged and Hermione started crying. After all he did want a child.

--

'I love baby' he said that night hugging her in the bed.

'Love you too, Harry'

That night they slept in each others arms as always but that night they had another thing to be thankful for. They were going to be parents as they dreamed for years.

--

Eight months later, Hermione was yelling and cursing Harry. The pains she was feeling were all his fault.

'Danm you, Harry James Potter!' she cried.

'One more push, Mrs Potter' the healer instructed.

'Arghhhhh!' An unnatural cry was heard from the woman in labor and it was them that she gave birth to the leader of the new Marauder's generation.

A soft cry filed the room.

'It's a baby girl, Mrs Potter.' The Healer Stan said handing the baby to a very tired and ached Hermione.

Harry was right beside her looking lovingly to his daughter. He kissed Hermione on the forehead.

'What will we name her, baby?' he asked.

They had already talked about it but they never made their minds up.

'I think I would like to name her…Lily Jane Potter.' She said kissing her daughter.

'So, it is…Lily Jane Potter.' He said holding her daughter for the first time.

**(Finito – now this is really the end!!)**

_**A/N: So it ends…I don't think I will write a sequel.**_

_**Now I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed and those that read my fic and made me keep writing it. Thank you very much for your support.**_

**_Hotkat144__harry'n'mione4ever__TonksFan693__harrypotterhunney6512_****_, Reem, __Lily and James Love 4 ever__annependragon_****_, Emerika, Sara K., __Nocturnal007__Slytherin's-Dark-Angel__mione713__Xaviel__london75_****_, angechaos, Bartman007, Lunaris Eques, __Sweetie-Lemmon_****_, Karolina._**

_**Thank you for your reviews. If I forgot any one, please forgive me! I copied the names from the review page but I missed someone please forgive me…;)**_

**_The people who have Going Back on their alert list:_**

Darknight3030

Gaelyn

Hotkat144

KILLERGRIM23

KiLlJoY5004

Liljean15690

Lily and James Love 4 ever

Nocturnal007

NoteBookLove

Shinigami Benz

annependragon

anybody17

harry'n'mione4ever

harrypotterhunney6512

hmaddict

adesabrexiv

london75

majickjessi

_**And those who have Going Back in their fav:**_

Boring guy

NoteBookLove

Sylvir Flames

harry'n'mione4ever

harrypotterhunney6512

_**And to the c2s :**_

HHR C2 Support

Harry Potter Quantum Leaps

hhr forever

Thank you all!!!!

_**I truly am sorry for not doing more two chapters but I thought this was the best way to finish it.**_

**_So, please review and tell me what you think, I may then update this chapter._**

_**Read my other fics too, please…**_

_**Love ya all! Thank you for being here in this wonderful experience.**_

_**See you all ASAP,**_

_**Tuxita**_


End file.
